


Правила объятий

by WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015





	Правила объятий

Название: Правила объятий  
Автор: WTF John Watson 2015  
Бета: WTF John Watson 2015  
Размер: мини, 1395 слов  
Версия: Шерлок (BBC)  
Пейринг: Джон/Шерлок  
Категория: слеш  
Жанр: флафф, повседневность  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: объятия как они есть. Занавесочные истории.  
Для голосования: #. WTF John Watson 2015 - работа "Правила объятий"

Однажды Джон обнял Шерлока.

Вернее будет сказать, приобнял. 

Они сидели в небольшом кафе. Джон только что сделал заказ, и теперь слушал комментарии Шерлока к статье по психологии за авторством одной из жертв в новом деле.

— Никакой логики, — сказал Шерлок, проводя пальцем по экрану мобильного телефона. — Все эти запутанные отношения между людьми ведут только к ненужному напряжению, выгоранию или тому, что случилось с автором этой статейки. Иногда я не понимаю, зачем люди вообще идут на это?

Джон покачал головой и улыбнулся, вставая из-за стола и направляясь в уборную. Проходя мимо детектива, он приобнял его за одно плечо, прижимая другим к себе:

— Конечно, не понимаешь, — с ноткой иронии произнес Джон.

 

***

Почти каждый раз, когда миссис Хадсон заходила к ним, Шерлок обнимал ее. На прощание, в благодарность, просто так.

Джон сразу отметил эту из ряда вон выходящую особенность. Кроме миссис Хадсон и тех, кто попадал под воздействие актерской игры детектива, мистер Шерлок Холмс не обнимал никого. 

 

***

Джон вспомнил об этом спустя несколько месяцев, сам стоя в объятиях Шерлока посреди гостиной на Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок произнес только тихое «Джон», прежде чем осторожно скользнул рукой ему по пояснице и притянул к себе, другую руку поднеся к его лицу. Резкое осознание того, что это прикосновение (да еще подобного рода) происходит впервые, заставило Джона удивленно посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза. И то, что он там увидел, не оставило сомнений, к чему все это приведет.

 

***

Все осталось по-прежнему. Они жили в одной квартире, вместе расследовали дела Лестрейда и все так же пререкались по пустякам. Но теперь они делили одну комнату на двоих, по дороге на места преступлений сидели куда ближе друг другу, чем до этого, а еще — прикосновения и объятия, поцелуи и секс стали чем-то самим собой разумеющимся. 

 

***

Джон тихо подошел к сидящему другу и обвил руками его талию, отчего тот ощутимо напрягся и уже было набрал воздуха, чтобы отослать Джона подальше, но сдержался. Джон прислонился грудью к спине Шерлока и уткнулся головой в его макушку, чувствуя, как расслабляется напряженная спина.

— Лучше? — спросил он куда-то в волосы.

Тот ничего не ответил.

 

***

Джон устало тер руками глаза и намеревался вздремнуть, когда дверь в спальню распахнулась, и хоть и изящным движением, но рядом с ним буквально рухнул Шерлок.

— Шерлок. Я ушел из гостиной, чтобы не мешать. Ты уже двадцать минут твердишь о том, как я тебя раздражаю. Мне выйти и отсюда?

Шерлок промолчал и, развернувшись к Джону лицом, опер телефон о его предплечье.

 

***

Джон положил ноги Шерлока себе на колени и накинул на них плед. Хоть в глазах Шерлока и блеснуло «мне не холодно», протестовать он не стал.

 

***

— Несмотря на всю твою худобу, ты не самый легкий в мире человек.

Шерлок издал неопределенный звук, явно не собираясь менять положение. Он только что плашмя лег на Джона, расположившегося на кровати.

— Слишком простое дело?

— Идиоты, — протянул тот в одеяло. — Вокруг одни идиоты.

Джон хмыкнул и запустил пальцы в его волосы.

 

***

— Иди сюда.

— Шерлок, извини, но я устал…

Шерлок закатил глаза. Джон отчетливо представил это, пусть и мало что было видно в темноте спальни.

— Я знаю. Просто иди сюда, — он протянул руку, подталкивая к себе Джона и, когда тот подвинулся, уложил его голову себе на грудь. 

Джон глубоко вздохнул и уже через минуту провалился в сон.

Шерлок думал об эксперименте, оставленном в холодильнике, о спокойном дыхании партнера и отсчитывал время, когда можно будет встать. Вероятность разбудить человека, уставшего до подобного состояния, была невелика, но Шерлок все равно не хотел делать лишних движений и совсем не заметил, как сам задремал, убаюканный теплом, исходящим от друга. 

 

***

— Давно ты тут? 

— Около часа.

— Пол холодный, а у меня нет желания лечить тебя всю ближайшую неделю. — Джон встал в третьем часу ночи и вышел из комнаты за водой, попутно отметив отсутствие Шерлока в кровати. 

Шерлок протянул что-то полусогласное. Он сидел на полу посреди гостиной, вокруг него простирались обрывки газет и журналов.

Джон присел позади Шерлока и, положив руку ему на спину, прошептал:

— Пойдем спать.

— Я занят.

— Это не может подождать до утра?

— Нет.

— Шерлок, — Джон потер рукой лоб.

Не получив никакого ответа, Джон вздохнул, тихонько поднялся, наполнил стакан водой и скрылся в их спальне. Лишь под утро он почувствовал, как холодные руки обвили его талию, а прохладный лоб уткнулся в шею. Предположения о том, что он будет лечить друга, повторяя «я же тебе говорил», конечно, оправдались, но позже. Сейчас же Джон сжал ногами ледяные ступни и ощутил благодарный выдох позади себя. 

 

***

— Отвратительно! Как можно быть настолько недальновидным! — Шерлок уже битый час комментировал детективный сериал.

— Ты взгляни на него! Мало того, что его герой не видит ничего дальше своего носа, так и еще актер явно пытается вспомнить следующую реплику. О, великолепно! «Познакомьтесь с нашей съемочной группой в отражении окна».

Джон, все это время старавшийся игнорировать подробный разбор сериала, тихо засмеялся и притянул Шерлока, положившего руку на спинку дивана позади него, ближе к себе.

— Тебя же не заставить замолчать?

— Очень проницательно.

Он провел рукой по груди Шерлока и задержался на его шее.

— Пожалуй, я знаю способ. — Джон приподнялся и уже почти коснулся губами его губ, как Шерлок опять заговорил:

— Смотри! В каждом из ракурсов у нее по-разному завязан платок.

— Шерлок, ты издеваешься?

— А ты как думаешь? — хмыкнул Шерлок и потянулся за поцелуем.

 

***

У Джона не было никаких сомнений в том, что он сделает, когда увидит, что с Шерлоком ничего не случилось. Поэтому, заметив вдалеке высокую фигуру в темном пальто, он поспешил к ней. Едва поравнявшись и поймав азартный взгляд партнера, Джон, не раздумывая, крепко обнял его. У них было подобие негласного табу на публичные выражения привязанности, но сейчас он задержался на долю секунду дольше в этом «с тобой все в порядке, ты, идиот» и сдавил грудную клетку Шерлока, пожалуй, сильнее, чем того требовала ситуация.

 

***

Вокруг, замкнутые в большой прямоугольник из желтой оградительной ленты, суетились полицейские. Легко дотронувшись до плеча Шерлока, Джон обозначил свое присутствие. И пусть Шерлок даже не взглянул на него, занятый исследованием плана строительной площадки, он знал, что это касание значит больше, чем простое «я здесь».

 

***

Лицо Джона осветила улыбка, когда он увидел Шерлока, стоящего в зале прилета. Тот поймал его взгляд и поднял уголки губ.

Джон заключил его в объятия.

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу поцеловать тебя здесь. Но дома…, — прошептал ему в ухо Джон, едва касаясь губами.

— Чего же мы ждем?

 

***

C громкими хлопками разноцветные кометы разорвались сферами из белых, синих и золотых огней.

Неожиданно чьи-то руки провели по предплечьям и остановились на локтях Джона.

— Ты напрягся, — голос Шерлока прозвучал у самого уха.

— Что? — пытаясь перекричать грохот, переспросил Джон.

— Ты сжал кулак с первым хлопком и расслабил его, когда подошел я. Полагаю, рефлекс на громкий звук.

Шерлок опустил руки ниже и задержал их на поясе Джона. Толпа, стоящая вокруг, была слишком увлечена переливами цветов в ночном небе, поэтому Джон позволил себе откинуться на грудь Шерлока, наблюдая за тем, как золотые хвосты фейерверка переходят в мерцание, прежде чем исчезнуть.

 

***

Джон притянул к себе Шерлока, разочарованного исходом дела и ходившего весь вечер с непроницаемым выражением лица. Он провел рукой по его спине, чувствуя, как не сразу, но Шерлок обнимает его в ответ. Джон не мог увидеть, как через некоторое время бесстрастное выражение лица друга сменилось более мягким.

 

***

Шерлок тихонько провел ногтями по линии поясницы, чуть выше копчика, что заставило Джона немного выгнуть спину и податься вперед.

— Что ты делаешь? — с улыбкой спросил Джон.

— Тебе нравится.

— Это щекотно.

— И это не отменяет того, что тебе нравится. — В подтверждение своих слов он повторил действие.

 

***

Джон еще раз крепко сжал в объятиях Шерлока, прежде чем отстраниться.

— Дай знать, как доберешься.

— Я прибуду в Париж в 15:59. 16:00, учитывая возможные задержки, — сказал Шерлок. — Как там говорят на прощание… Береги себя? 

— Это я должен тебе говорить, — улыбнулся Джон, прежде чем поцеловать его.

 

***

— Ты однажды сказал, что не понимаешь, зачем люди вступают в отношения с кем-либо. Почему ты…

— Решил быть с тобой? — закончил за него Шерлок.

Джон облизнул губы, ожидая развернутого ответа. Этот вопрос давно крутился у него в голове, но он все никак не решался спросить.

Шерлок повел плечом и уже было набрал воздуха, чтобы начать говорить, но замер, а затем едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Что? — спросил Джон.

— Если тебе нужно, чтобы тебе сказали, какой ты замечательный, можешь почитать комментарии в блоге.

Джон ухмыльнулся и кинул в него подушкой.

 

***

Они сидели в самом дальнем углу небольшого ресторана. Приглушенный свет, немного людей и тихая музыка.

Шерлок закинул руку за спину Джона. Со стороны можно было подумать, что расположиться вот так рядом на удобном диване действительно комфортней, чем разговаривать через стол.

Только никто не мог видеть, как Шерлок тихонько водил пальцами по спине Джона, отчего тот счастливо и слегка хмельно закрывал глаза.


End file.
